


Ugly under their skin

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Dean Winchester, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Possessive Dean Winchester, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Jessica non protesta. Annuisce e volta loro le spalle, e mentre si allontanano Dean sente il rumore della macchinetta del caffè che si mette in moto, stoviglie e bicchieri tintinnano in una melodia di quotidianità che a Dean risulta aliena. La sua quotidianità è fatta di birre fredde bevute seduti sul cofano dell’Impala con l’alba come unica luce, nei contorni nebbiosi di qualche stradina perduta nel mezzo degli Stati Uniti.Ragazza intelligente -no, furba. È così furba da essere riuscita ad affascinare Sam, ma non tanto da aver letto dietro ai suoi silenzi. Dean la detesta."Questa one-shot partecipa alla Summer Challenge del WCCS. Il prompt era: "(Darkfic): La vera ragione per cui Dean quella notte in cui riaccompagnò Sam al college, era pronto a salvarlo quando Jessica bruciava sul tetto."





	Ugly under their skin

Dean ha contato perfino i secondi. Anche nei giorni in cui si dimenticava perfino di mangiare o di dormire, troppo preso da una caccia, avrebbe saputo sempre dire quant’era passato. Ricorda la porta sbattere dietro alla figura allampanata di suo fratello come l’ultimo istante in cui ha davvero vissuto -come se il tempo abbia smesso di scorrere quel giorno ed i seguenti non fossero che un’illusione, un limbo fatto d’attesa. _Tic, tac._ L’immagine di quello che era sempre stato il suo migliore amico, _la sua missione_ , ~~il suo cuore~~ , così com’era quando l’ha lasciato, è impressa nella sua mente con la vividezza di una fotografia.

Dean è un bravo soldato, obbediente e razionale. _Signorsì, signore. No, signore, non ho cercato mio fratello_ -ma gli sono bastati un paio di giorni d’assenza perché abbandonasse il monito silenzioso di John per andare a riprendersi Sam. Introdursi nell’appartamento è più facile di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. Disarmare Sam molto meno di quanto immaginasse, ed è felice che non sia lasciato del tutto andare.

La luce si accende e Jessica appare nella stanza, vestita di un paio di boxer ed una maglietta troppo corta. Dean in persona ha comprato quella maglietta per un Sam ancora adolescente; l’ha cercata per giorni, dopo la sua partenza... ed eccola lì, un taglio sul petto che divide a metà la faccia del puffo ormai sbriciolata.

_La sua ragazza._

Dean le è accanto in due falcate, così vicino da poter scorgere i dettagli più minuti del suo volto, del suo corpo. C’è una vaga somiglianza tra lei e Dean, una sottile ma innegabile reminiscenza. “Mio fratello non è assolutamente alla tua altezza!” Ammicca, regalandole il migliore dei suoi sorrisi, quello che mostra i canini e fa cadere ai suoi piedi tutte le ragazze, ma Jessica gli assomiglia troppo per cadere nella trappola, ~~e chissà che non sia per quello che Sam l’ha scelta.~~

“Papà è andato _a caccia._ ”  
L’espressione di Sam cambia e no, non ha raccontato alla sua fidanzatina cosa lo tiene sveglio la notte ~~neanche Dean riesce a dormire la notte, la stanza troppo buia e silenziosa e vuota~~.

Jessica non protesta. Annuisce e volta loro le spalle, e mentre si allontanano Dean sente il rumore della macchinetta del caffè che si mette in moto, stoviglie e bicchieri tintinnano in una melodia di quotidianità che a Dean risulta aliena. La sua quotidianità è fatta di birre fredde bevute seduti sul cofano dell’Impala con l’alba come unica luce, nei contorni nebbiosi di qualche stradina perduta nel mezzo degli Stati Uniti.

Ragazza intelligente -no, furba. È così furba da essere riuscita ad affascinare Sam, ma non tanto da aver letto dietro ai suoi silenzi. Dean la detesta.

*****

La loro prima caccia da quando si sono ritrovati li lascia acciaccati, ma vivi -non è mai scontato, per un cacciatore. Ognuna può essere l’ultima e Dean non ha mai smesso di ringraziare la sua fortuna per essere sopravvissuto così a lungo, per non aver perso ciò che davvero contava.

Sam è silenzioso e pallido, i segni lasciatogli dalla Donna in bianco lividi attraverso i buchi nella maglietta. Non ha una bella cera. Dean si volta verso di lui, lasciando alla vista periferica il compito di assicurarsi che non si schiantino contro qualche altra macchina. La salute di Sam merita tutta l’attenzione possibile. “Amico, hai una faccia schifosa.”

Suo fratello gli scocca qualcosa che è a metà tra un sorriso ed un smorfia, divertito suo malgrado. “Prova tu a farti risucchiare l’anima da un fantasma in vestitino” dice, e Dean è contento che quella _figlia di puttana_ sia già finita all’inferno.

“Possiamo fermarci, sai. Dormire un paio d’ore” propone con tono volutamente neutrale, forzando le dita, che formicolano impazzite, a rimanere ferme attorno al volante, rilassate. Non è niente di che. Come previsto, Sam prova a replicare. “Sono solo tre ore, posso aspettare-” ma nello stesso istante Baby prende una buca e qualsiasi cosa volesse dire si trasforma in un gemito di dolore. Dean aveva già deciso, ma quella è la conferma definitiva. “ _Non se ne parla_. Ci fermiamo al prossimo motel.”

“Dean-” Non serve che finisca la frase. Dean sa leggerlo come una mappa dai contorni familiari, trasformare in parole una minuta inclinazione della bocca o l’aggrottarsi delle sopracciglia. Sam è un libro aperto che non lo stanca mai. Gli occhi ancora fissi nei suoi, sorride rassicurante. “Ti porterò a casa per tempo, promesso.” E Sam annuisce, sospirando di sollievo perché è sempre così che è stato, Dean è bravo a badare al suo Sammy e assicurargli il meglio, anche quando non è consapevole che lo sia. Nonostante le reticenze, è così stanco da crollare appena tocca il letto malconcio dell’anonimo motel a poco più di un’ora da Palo Alto, senza nemmeno farsi una doccia o prendere il telefono in mano per avvisare la sua fidanzata.

“Dormi. Io torno più tardi, ho bisogno di una birra” è tutto quello che ha avuto il tempo di dirgli, e non sarebbe potuta andare meglio di così. Questa volta è Dean a richiudere la porta sulla figura di suo fratello, addormentato e fiducioso, ed il tempo ricomincia a scorrere sostituendo l’istantanea color seppia dalla sua memoria. Adesso che l’ha rivisto, si rende conto di come i colori si fossero sbiaditi con il tempo, le forme ammorbidite e distorte.

Non vuole succeda più.  
Quando sale sull’Impala, allontanandosi -ma solo fisicamente- è deciso ad assicurarsi che sia così.

Jessica gli assomiglia, ma il timbro della sua voce non è certo abbastanza profondo, le sue spalle troppo strette. Scommette che non siano mai bastati a quietare Sam dopo uno dei suoi incubi -l’immagine di suo fratello lì, in quella stessa stanza con lei, gli fa accapponare la pelle. Non è bella. Sì, deve concederle che ha un corpo da sballo, e forse le sue labbra sono carnose quanto quelle di Dean, ma a Sammy non è mai importato niente dell’aspetto esteriore. Sam, il suo Sammy merita qualcuno che abbia un’anima bella quanto la sua e lei, così egoista da averlo strappato alla sua unica famiglia, da tenerlo legato a sé senza dargli ciò di cui ha davvero bisogno, non può esserlo affatto.

Il rumore di vetri infranti sarebbe bastato a qualsiasi cacciatore per svegliarsi all’istante, ma Jessica è solo una civile. È stato Dean a svegliarla, scrollandola con una mano sulla bocca perché non urlasse. Ha aperto gli occhi confusa, poi spaventata. Sam, come sta Sam?! __

“L’hai illuso” risponde, scuotendo la testa. Non riesce proprio a capire. Jessica indietreggia, accenna un _Dean_ incerto che lui ignora per domandarle di nuovo: “Perchè l’hai illuso? Potresti avere chiunque, perché proprio Sam...?” “Dean, cosa-” “Pensavi di potermi sostituire?” _Oh_ , è facile per lei, estranea dalla caccia, dal dolore e dalla morte, normale e -sicura, ha detto Sam, innocua e _sbagliata_. No, lei non lo merita. Dean vuole dimostrarglielo, mettere a nudo la sua anima e mostrargli la verità nascosta appena sotto la pelle.

Jessica grida.

I suoi capelli sono sparsi su tutto il cuscino e finalmente Dean capisce cosa gli ricordano. La risata gli sgorga dalla gola come una corrente inarrestabile. _Mary Winchester_ , la madre che non hanno mai avuto. Chissà se Sam se n’è mai reso conto.

“Mi spiace, Jess.” Si chiede quante volte abbia usato quel nomignolo, ed in quali situazioni. Le accarezza la testa - _Mary_ e _sbagliato_ \- e ricaccia indietro le lacrime. È un peccato. Ha gli occhi così grandi e gli ricorda un cerbiatto e _anche Bambi aveva perso la madre, sai? Ma Sam non è solo, Sam ha sempre avuto me._

“La lama è affilata e traccia una linea retta come il taglio sulla maglietta che lei gli ha strappato, lacera la pelle e poi affonda, svelando il rosso e la carne ed eccola lì, la sua vera natura. Jessica non è diversa da qualsiasi altro mostro, sotto alla facciata da brava ragazza. Dondola il suo corpo lasco in preda ad una dolcezza piena di rammarico, come ha fatto miliardi di volte con Sam quand’era bambino e ancora poco prima che se ne andasse. Era solo un ragazzino... _Jessica, Jessica. Mi spiace, ma non potevi essere tu_ , sussurra, ma lei non può più sentirlo ormai.

Dean infila nuovamente i vestiti che aveva sfilato per non sporcarli, i capelli ancora umidi. Nella fretta di tornare da Sam, si dimentica perfino di chiudere il rubinetto della doccia.

*****

“Sai, io e te formiamo proprio un bel team.”

Il silenzio di quegli ultimi istanti è pieno di significato. Lascia che i propri occhi parlino per lui, scruta quelli di Sam per coglierne anche la più piccola inflessione. Quando suo fratello si allontana finge di mettere in moto -ed invece rimane là, in attesa.

Il fuoco lo coglie di sorpresa ed è fuori dall’auto in un istante. Dean soffoca un singhiozzo che non ha niente a che vedere con il fumo e corre su per le scale più in fretta che può. Non doveva andare così, no, Sam non avrebbe dovuto essere in pericolo...

 _Devo proteggerlo, Dean deve proteggerlo_  
_Sam è al sicuro solo tra le sue braccia_  
_il fuoco non può averlo_  
_No, no, no!_

Ad accoglierlo nella stanza da letto c'è il suo incubo peggiore -qualcosa che desiderava non vedere mai più. Jessica è là, sospesa sul soffitto al centro delle fiamme come Mary prima di lei e Dean non ha mai odiato tanto occhi Gialli, ma ancor più odia lei, con una forza che trascende la sua morte e non la rende sufficiente a placarlo perché doveva proprio rovinare tutto il lavoro che ha fatto, macchiare per sempre l’immagine intoccabile di quella notte di novembre sacrificandosi sull’altare come una Vergine senza macchia…?

__Se solo lo fosse stata_ , Dean non sarebbe stato costretto ad aprirla fino a svelarne il marcio._

Fuori dalla casa, Sam crolla tra le sue braccia con un lamento nudo, animale nella sua sofferenza priva di parole. Le particelle di cenere che ancora danzano nell’aria conservano tracce di quella vita a cui Sammy non è mai appartenuto, un errore di percorso che dimenticheranno presto -vuole cancellarne ogni traccia, dal suo corpo e dalla loro mente. Dean lo stringe a sé ed inspira a pieni polmoni, ricercando il profumo della sua pelle celato dalla puzza acre di fumo; sa di infanzia e sollievo. L’aveva perso, ma non succederà più. Adesso sono insieme. Va tutto bene.


End file.
